ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4
Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning is an upcoming American direct-to-video computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It is directed by Rob Renzetti and written by David I. Stern and Mike White. It is a prequel/spin-off to the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Featuring the reprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key and Jackie Sandler with new stars Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Justin Timberlake, featuring Kevin Hart, and a special appearance Jim Carrey, it will be premiered theatrically in Philly on October 31, 2019 and will be released as a direct-to-video in United States early on March 23, 2019, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, also it will come with a new Sony Pictures Animation short called Boog Babysits a Open Season short. Featuring original music by Becky G feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox. Storyline This will be the story about Mavis (Selena Gomez) ''still ''in her teenage years who misses her mother sadly when she was killed from angry mob, also, the Drac Pack is throwing a surprise birthday party of Mavis's birthday extravaganza 'cause she's about to turn 115 this year. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dracula's 114 year-old daughter and Lydia's niece who's about to turn 115 on her birthday. ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis * Adam Sandler as Dracula, Mavis's dad. ** Sandler also voices Lydia, Mavis aunt who came back to visit. * Kevin James as Frank, Mavis's uncle, Hank's dad and Dracula's friend. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Mavis's aunt and Hank's mom. * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, Wanda's husband, Dracula's friend and Mavis's uncle. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's wife and Mavis's aunt. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man, Dracula's friend. * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, Mavis's uncle, Pedro's dad and Dracula's friend. * Josh Peck as Batty the Bat, a clumsy bat who quickly befriends Mavis. * Phyllis Smith as Wendy Blob, Mavis's friend and Blobby's daughter. She was previously voiced by Evany Rosen in the tv series. * Justin Timberlake as Hank 'N' Stein, Mavis's friend and Frank and Eunice's son. He was previously voiced Gage Munroe in the tv series. * Kevin Hart as Pedro, Mavis's friend and Murray's son. He was previously voiced by Joseph Motiki in the tv series. * Jim Carrey as Boogeyman, the evil boogeyman who has dark boogey magic and an army of evil trees. * Jackie Sandler as Martha, Mavis's mom who was killed by angry mob, in the end, she appeared in her ghost form. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, Wayne and Wanda's baby daughter. * Rob Renzetti as Blobby, Wendy's dad. He was previously voiced by Genndy Tartakovsky in the third film and Jonny Solomon in the second film. * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo * Wanda Sykes as Mavis's shrunken head, She was previously voiced by Luenell in the first, second and third movie. * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Dee Bradley Baker as Diane the Chicken, Lydia's pet chicken. * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Robert Smigel as Marty * Brian McCann as a Hairy Monster ** Brian McCann also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Craig Kellman as one of the Hydra heads Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Hotel Transylvania staff * Werewolf pups * Esmeralda, Quasimodo's pet rat. * Sentient Tables * Uncle Gene (''Silent role) * Suit of Armors * Shrunken Heads * Headless Coachman * Nessie the Lochness Monster * House Keeper Witches * Zombies * Piranhas * Dragons * Gillmen * Giant Octopus * Ghosts * Yeti * Elderly Germlin * Mutant Mosquitos * Old Germlin Soundtrack # Moonlight (feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox) - Becky G, written by Nikki Leonti, Henry Walter and Max Martin # Gonna Make You Sweat - Crazy Frog # Bang - Antitta # Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Tiz # Feel It (feat. Ryan McDaniel) - Billy Van Remash, written by Max Martin, Dennis White and Lukasz Gottwald # To the Sky (feat. CL) - Afrojack, written by CL, Afrojack, Flo Rida and Demi Lovato # My Little Mavis (a Lullaby song) - Jackie Sandler, written by Adam Sandler and Robert Smigel # Night of my Life - Group 1 Crew Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight (feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox) - Becky G (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning) Lyric Video * Feel It (feat. Ryan McDaniel) - Billy Van Remash, written by Static Revenger, Dennis White and Lukasz Gottwald Sneak Peek * Mavis Flying Time, in a song of "To the Sky" Trailer Song Official Trailer * "Sorry Not Sorry" (Clean Version) by Demi Lovato Movie Clips * Meet Mavis's friends * Dodge Ball! * Alone time * Baby Mavis * Surprise! (Ending Scene) New Location * Mavis's Secret Garden: Paint: '''Kristy Kay '''Design: '''Jim Alles Sound Effects * Teeth, Cartoon - Scooby's Teeth Chatter, Long * Zip, Cartoon - Big Whistle Zing Out * Elephants - Elephant Trumpeting, Three Times, Animal * Bite, Cartoon- Bone Bite * Wilhelm Scream * Cartoon Slide - Double Violin Slide Down * Hit, Cartoon - Break Drum and Bulb Horn Hit A Studio Company * Digital Intermediate by: Sony ColorWorks Special Effects * Imagery and Animation by: Sony Pictures Imageworks, Culver City, California A Sony Pictures Animation Short * Boog Babysits: A Open Season Short, Written and Directed by David Feiss Cast * Matthew J. Munn as Boog * Karley Scott Collins as Gisela * Ciara Bravo as Giselita * Max Charles as Elvis * Will Townsend as Elliot * Melissa Strum as Giselle Presenters * Writer and Director: David Feiss * Production Designer: Michael Kurinsky * Character Designer: Pete Oswald * Art Director: Mike Moon * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. Composed by Michael Darren and John Debney * A New Born Mavy * The 115th Birthday Extravaganza, with a song called "Whistle" (While You Work It) * A Bat Takes Flight, with a song called "To the Sky" * Mavis * Guess Who's Coming To Visit * Treetop/I Miss Mom * The Boogeyman * Dodge, with a song called "Gonna Make You Sweat" * Dracula's Memory Book, with a song called "My Little Girl" * I'm Batty * Leave It to Pedro, with a song called "Bang" * Sweat Dreams * The Evil Plan * What Do You Mean? * Dracula and Mavis * Here's Boogey!/You Tricked Me * A Lonely Bat/The Spirit of Martha * Rescue * Mavis's New Powers * You're Okay * Surprise!, with a song called "Night of my Life" * Moonlight - Becky G (feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox) Trivia * Three new stars will be the voices of the main characters. * This film will be premiered theatrically in Philly on October 31, 2019 and be released as a direct-to-film in United States early on March 23, 2019. * The direct-to-video film will be animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks in Culver City, CA. * The direct-to-video-film will be released on DVD and Digital HD. Trivia * This movie will show the beginning when Mavis was born. * The direct-to-film will be a prequel and a spin-off. * This direct-to-film will be featured the new songs Becky G feat. A$AP Ferg and Mr. TalkBox, Afrojack feat. CL and more. * This prequel movie will be an upcoming computer-animated fantasy comedy film. Presenters * Director: Rob Renzetti * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Art Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Head of Story: Todd Wilderman Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning * Directed by: Rob Renzetti * Produced by: Michelle Raimo Kouyate: Todd Garner (Co-Producer) * Written by: David I. Stern, Mike White * Based on Characters created by: Todd Durham * Starring: Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Justin Timberlake, Kevin Hart, Jim Carrey, Jackie Sandler * Music by: Michael Darren, John Debney * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia * Production company: Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Pictures Imageworks * Distributed by: Sony Pictures Home Entertainment * Released date: '''October 31, 2019 (Turkey), March 23, 2019 (United States) ''(Early) * Running time: 97 minutes * Country: United States * Language: English Credit Songs Song 1 * Moonlight: By Becky G feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox Song 2 * Feel It: By Billy Van Remash feat. Ryan McDaniel Crazy Credits * Mavis, Dracula and the rest of the drac pack still being shown in traditional animation during the credits. Credits Opening * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment '''Presents * In Association with '''LStar Capital * A Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Justin Timberlake, '''featuring '''Kevin Hart '''as Pedro, Special Appearance by '''Jim Carrey '''as the Boogeyman, and '''Jackie Sandler Closing Credits * The End * Directed by: Rob Renzetti * Produced by: Michelle Raimo Kouyate, p.g.a * Written by: David I. Stern '''and '''Mike White * Based on Characters Created by: Todd Durham * Executive Producers: Robert Smigel, Kevin James, Adam Sandler * Co-Producer: Todd Garner * Music by: Michael Darren and''' John Debney''' * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Visual Effects Supervisor: Nelda Ridley * Art Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Head of Story: Todd Wilderman * Music Supervisor: Julia Michels * Head of Layout: James Williams * CG Supervisors: Jason Greenblum, Michael Ford, Matt Hausman, Andrew McPhillips * Senior Animation Supervisor: Brock J. Stearn * Supervising Animators: Eric Cheung, Joshua Beveridge, Mathew Cowie, Kevin Jackson, Glenn Sylvester * Digital Producer: Julie M. Groll, '''Production Manager: '''Jennifer-Jo Barker * Visual Effects Producers: Blair Pierpont, Ryan Bland, Michelle L.M. Wong Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Vampires Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Prequel films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Children's films Category:Selena Gomez Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Children Category:Spin-off Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks